Aladaesia
by Gohan15
Summary: AU:Inu-yasha and the gang get transproted to another world, they find out that their in the middle of a war between good and evil, can they help the demon prince fight his way to victory..and help unite the creatures of Aladaesia...? my first fanfic pleas
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer/Author's notes**: ok peeps, these are the characters that aren't mine! Inu and the gang and Gohan, and I got the name Keuash from a site!!! And I did use stuff from DBZ and Eragon so dun get mad at me, its me first fanfic , and don't get confused but the Inu gang don't know Japanese in this book because it's the language I used for the magic words. Oh and thoughts are in italics.And don't get even more confused becuz I used the japanese attack names.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the shrine, the sun shone brightly over the rippling grass; Kagome was making breakfast for her family, Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and her grandpa were sitting around the table, grandpa was telling one of his stories to the intent Sota, Kagome then laid a plate of food in front of everybody surrounding the table.

"Ahhh...Kagome it smells so good!!" Sota Hungrily said.

"Thank you Sota!" Kagome said happily.

After Kagome had finished eating, she grabbed some of the food she had made, and some instant noodles, stuffed it into her pack, and got ready to got to the feudal era.

"Kagome did you make sure that your first aid kit is full" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom I made sure, but I really got to go!!!!" Kagome said with a hint of annoyance.

Her mother hugged Kagome goodbye and off she went, Kagome ran quickly towards the well. She ran pass the enormous sacred tree, its huge branches towered high over the shrine, Kagome marveled it for a moment then ran off towards the well, she ran down the old steps and jumped feet first into the well. A soft pink and blue light immediately surrounded her as she traveled back in time to the Feudal era. She hurriedly climbed out of the fifty year old well and carefully set her backpack on the ground, the well was in a small clearing surrounded by huge trees, the soft breeze made the grass ripple towards Kagome, but something in the air didn't smell right to Kagome, it smelled like dirty gym sock's.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome turned to see that Inuyasha was running towards her.

"Inuyasha!" she said happily.

Inuyasha might have been running towards her but he didn't look very happy. Then a huge monster burst out of the trees, Kagome covered her nose,

_That's what smelled so gross!_

The monster had two spiral horns, it had a pig like nose, its skin colour was purple; it was yelling

"THIS IS MY LAND NOW!"

Then, just as suddenly, Sango's boomerang sliced through the monster's arm, causing it to scream in pain. Then a loud slap as Sango and Miroku glided out of the trees on Kirara. They slowly descended to Kagome and Inuyasha's level.

"Hello Kagome" Miroku said as he rubbed his face. Kagome looked dryly at the young monk.

"Your such a pervert Miroku..."

Inuyasha was getting a little restless.

"Enough of this crap!! time to take him down!" Inuyasha said with cockiness in his voice. He drew his sword, he threw the blade back and yelled,

"KAZE NO KUZU!!"

With that , the monster was destroyed into little tiny pieces. Kagome noticed that there was a shikon shard in its head, and so she walked over to it and dug out the shard.

_How come Inuyasha is always fighting some kind of demon whenever I come; if it's not that then he wants me to find more shikon shards!_

* * *

Later that day.....

As Kagome and the gang were walking down the road, Shippou's stomach began to growl.

"ooooooh..." he groaned," Kagome do you have anything I could eat?"

"Yeah sure Shippou" Kagome answered, she searched through her backpack and grabbed a small bag of chips for Shippou. Before she could give them to him, a giant swirling black void opened up right infront of them.

"What the Hell!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he stumbled back.

Just as suddenly a huge scaly monster emerged from the void; it looked like a lizard, but fifty feet higher. There was gallons of blood dripping from the monster; then a boy that looked the same age as Inuyasha came out of the void, he was armed with a bloody sword and was attacking the monster furiously. With one sharp whip of the monster's tail the boy was sent flying into Sango.

"Oh the hell with it!" Inuyasha said in frustration. He drew his sword and charged at the monster with full force. Miroku ran over to Sango worriedly as she got up slowly.

"Sango are you alright?" Shippou and Miroku asked.

"uh...um...I think so" she said blushing as the boy woke up in her arms. He looked up at Sango dazed, he immediately jumped back,

"uh.......I'm sorry" he muttered as he turned away blushing. Miroku walked over to the teenaged boy, giving him an evil glare,

"Don't touch my woman"

The boy just looked at him in confusion. Then he remembered what he was doing, he turned around ; what he saw made his eyes widen.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled at Inuyasha. He turned towards the boy in confusion.

"What do you mean, what the hell am I doing!?" Inuyasha yelled while waving his sword in the air, "I'm saving your sorry ass!"

"My ass doesn't need saving!!" The boy yelled angrily.

"Keh! Fine then you take care...." Inuyasha interrupted himself.

The boy moved so quickly that Inuyasha didn't even see him draw his sword. When Inuyasha finally found where the boy had stopped, he had already severed off the monster's tail, but before he could get out of the way, the monster took him down with one quick slash of his talons. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes at the boys attempted to kill the monster.

"Right your ass doesn't need saving!" he muttered angrily," KAZE NO KUZO!!"

And with that the monster was sliced into a million pieces. The boy just woke up, with a surprised look one his face.

"What the hell have you done!!!!" he yelled. He got up and approached Inu-yasha.

Just when Inu-yasha was about to come up with a good come back, the void started to suck everything around it, even the pieces of the monster.

"AHHHHHHHHH.....What's going on?" Shippou yelled worriedly.

"You IDIOT!!!!" the boy yelled, as he lost his balance. Before he got sucked into the void he grabbed a near by branch.

Everyone was holding on to something, Kagome could see that the boy was badly injured, so she let go of her branch and flew towards the boy, she almost got sucked in but the strange boy saved her. The branch he was holding on to was about to break. Kagome had a worried look on her face, but before she could do anything the branch broke; Kagome and the boy were sucked into the slowly closing void.

"KAGOME!!!!" Inu-yasha yelled as he let go of his branch.

"INU-YASHA!" the gang yelled. Then they also let go of whatever they were holding on to.

* * *

Kagome was about to puke, the twisting and turning was so forceful that it made her nauseous, and when she saw the deep wound the boy had, it made her vomit. She started to wonder if Inu-yasha and the others got sucked in too.

* * *

"Inu-yasha! Wait for us!" The gang yelled.

Inu-yasha wasn't paying attention; all he wanted to do was get to Kagome.

"I don't think he heard us" Miroku said.

"Well that's kind of obvious!" Shippou said sarcastically, Miroku gave him an evil glare then hit him over the head.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, as the small demon approached her master.

Then, in a huge burst of flames, the little demon grew ten times her size. The gang jumped on her; Kirara tried desperately to catch up with Inu-yasha. When the finally reached him they could see Kagome and the boy. They finally caught up to Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha jump on!" Sango yelled. Inu-yasha did as Sango said.

"We have to get to Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled worriedly.

Just before they got to them, they were flung out of the void. Of course the gang followed. But when they reached the other end, they were in a totally different world!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Well guys I hope you like this next chappy, and at the end of every chapter that has "Magic words" in it, I will say what they mean! And the bold italics are when the characters are talking in thought with each other!

* * *

    Everyone stood there dumbfounded; they didn't know what the heck was going on. As Kagome got up she didn't recognize her surroundings, there was bright green grass all around them, in the distance they could see the faint silhouette of a huge city; when she looked at the boy he was unconscious. When she tried to get up, she was surprised at the lack of energy that she had, Sango then rushed over to help Kagome up.

"Take it easy Kagome" she said. Inu-yasha looked around and sniffed the air.

"Well I guess we'd better find away out of here eh?" he suggested. Kagome looked up at him stunned.

"What about this boy!" Kagome asked as she pointed at the unconscious boy.

"Keh! We can just leave him here!" Inu-yasha said angrily. Of course Kagome was mad. She got up and yelled,

"INU-YASHAAA! SIT!!!"

and with that Inu-yasha crashed to the floor; he got up slowly and muttered,

"Ka...go...me..."

But nobody seemed to care about Inu-yasha at the moment, because they were huddled around the unconscious boy.

"Hey doesn't anyone care about me!!!!!" Inu-yasha yelled.

Then the boy started to wake up. With his eyes half opened, he realized what had just happened; when he saw Kagome, he bolted up right, and clutched his chest. The gang put their arms out just incase he fell.

"Your wound is deep" Sango said.

"Yeah you should rest" Miroku added.

He looked at them with weary eyes.

"Here let me heal your wound" Kagome offered, he pulled away immediately.

"No... no I don't think that is necessary" he said in almost a whisper.

"But your wound, you have to heal it!" Miroku quickly said.

The boy looked around and smiled as he looked at his surroundings, then he looked down at his wound.

"woah... that is deep!?!" he said in awe. He put his hand on his chest and a small glow came from it; it healed his wound very quickly. The gang just watched the unusual power.

"Um... if you don't mind me asking..." Kagome said, "What's your name?"

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"That's right I didn't even tell you my name yet did I, I'm sorry" he said politely, "My name is Gohan, prince of the demons."

Inu-yasha looked at the boy in disbelief.

"What no way!!!!!" he yelled as he stumbled backwards. Gohan just looked at him with annoyance.

"Um...what's going on here?" Miroku asked, "Where are we?"

"Your in Aladaesia" Gohan answered.

"Where's that?" Shippou asked with an intent look on his face.

"Well it's a whole different world from yours" Gohan explained, "You were transported here by a void"

Everyone looked at him in utter surprise.

"How the hell are we supposed to get home!" Inu-yasha yelled. Kagome glared at him, and he calmed down.

"You do not scare me, demon" Gohan stated, "You are nothing compared to the demons around here! If you didn't have that sword of yours, you wouldn't last a week here!"

Inu-yasha looked like he was going to blow up right then and there, but he just crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air.

"At least I don't have to be protected by a girl" He muttered so no one could hear him.

"What was that monster you were fighting before?" Miroku asked as he broke the tension. "I've never seen anything like that before"

Everyone looked at the spiky haired boy for and answer.

"That was an evil dragon" Gohan said with spite, "I was trying to protect the town of Kalib, when I got thrown into the dragon's void"

"Dragons!" Kagome said in surprise, "I've only seen those in story books, and cartoons!"

Gohan looked at her in confusion.

"What are car...toons...?" he asked. Kagome sighed deeply.

"Never mind" Gohan looked at her in confusion again; he stood up and grunted because pain was searing through out his body.

"My wound isn't fully healed yet. I must go to Trien to heal fully" Gohan said wearily, "If you want to go back home, go to Korbadur. That is where the king lives; he will help you go back home"

Gohan pointed at the city in the distance.

"Alright lets get out of here then!" Inu-yasha yelled eagerly. Kagome and Sango were helping Gohan stand, when Kagome suddenly got frustrated and looked up at Inu-yasha angrily.

"Inu-yasha you can just go with out me!" she stated.

"Huh?" Inu-yasha blurted out with a surprised look on his face, "What do you mean?"

"The same for us Inu-yasha!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed together, "We have to help Gohan get to were he has to go!"

"HUH!!!!" Inu-yasha and Gohan said together. Gohan pulled away from Kagome and Sango.

"Yeah how could you get there so wounded?" the little fox demon asked.

"Keh! He can do it by himself!" Inu-yasha muttered angrily.

"For once I agree with the demon, I don't need your help" Gohan said, "I can manage on my own"

"You look like your going to collapse right in front of us!!!" Sango exclaimed.

"We are going to help you whether you like it or not!" Kagome ordered.

"You don't have too!" Gohan argued. He breathed in deeply, and whistled loudly; he collapsed on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, "We should get you to that place....uh...which way is it?"

He looked lazily at them and said, "No I have to wait here now, Just wait a few moments!"

"Ok...ok" Miroku said as he was trying to calm Gohan down.

They sat there for a bit until they heard loud flapping noises in the distance that was getting louder and louder. It was another dragon, its scales shone a beautiful silver, and its belly was bright gold, it was the size of a small hill. When Inu-yasha saw the dragon he drew his sword.

"Damn it, why did you have to come now!" Inu-yasha grumbled.

The dragon slowly descended, teeth showing; it was in a fighting position. Gohan lifted him self up slowly, Sango and Kagome were there just incase he lost his balance.

"Die...!!!" Inu-yasha yelled, "KAZE NO......"

He got interrupted because he couldn't move his body, he felt as though he was stone, Inu-yasha shifted his eyes to see who was doing it.

_What the hell is going on here?_

_Why can't I move?_

When he saw Gohan with one arm raised, he figured it out immediately.

_HIM! Why is he doing this?_

"Kagome tell your demon to stop what he is doing!" Gohan ordered as he took the spell off Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha! SIT!!!" Kagome yelled. He crashed to the floor, with his sword still in hand.

"Ka...go...me..." Inu-yasha growled.

Gohan slowly stood up and staggered over to the dragon.

_**Who are they?**_

Gohan smiled up at the dragon.

**_Oh they can't cause any harm..._**

The gang looked at Gohan and the dragon weirdly.

"Um...what did you just do?" Shippou asked. Gohan turned to face them.

"I talked with my dragon" Gohan answered with a smile.

"YOUR DRAGON!!" The gang yelled in surprise.

"But aren't dragons bad?" Kagome asked.

"No not all dragons, I think you've read to many stories!" Gohan said sarcastically, "This is my dragon Shierukan, this is why I whistled earlier"

"Wow that's very surprising" Miroku added.

"Well I think that's great!!" Inu-yasha said happily.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Well he has got his dragon, now we can go home!"

Everyone looked at Inu-yasha dryly.

"No Inu-yasha I think we should go with him" Kagome demanded.

"What!" Inu-yasha and Gohan said together. Then Gohan shrugged.

"Well if you want to, but how are you going to fly there?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Meow" Kirara purred as she leaped off Sango's shoulder. Then in a burst of flames the small demon turned into an even larger demon.

"Well I guess Kirara could carry about three of us" Sango offered, "How many people can your dragon carry?"

"He can carry about two...?" Gohan pondered.

_**Yes I can carry two Gohan!**_

"He said he can carry two" Gohan repeated.

"Ok then we are all set!" Kagome said happily.

While Gohan was helping Kagome get up on Shierukan, Inu-yasha was sitting on Kirara muttering, "Why does he get to take Kagome?"

Gohan hoisted himself on Shierukan and said, "Nobotte Shierukan!"

With a huge gust of wind the flew speedily upwards, Kagome found it hard just to hang on to Gohan. They finally stopped when they were above the crimson red clouds, the sky looked as if it was going to bleed.

_It is so beautiful up here!_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kirara coming up behind Shierukan. The rhythm of Shierukans wings slowly made Kagome fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Meanings**: 

**Nobotte**: UP


End file.
